Akeroe
Akeroe''' (In Ru'an: Ake'ro) is an ancient mountain city situated in the North West continent of Ru'un. It is one of the first four cities to have been constructed by the Ru'Harem follwing the collision of Lua, making it one of the planet's oldest settler locations. The historical significance of Akeroe as well as its mysterious background is widely recognised, earning it a place amongst the most legendary cities of Ru'un and the centre of an extensive amount of mythology and lore.' Eons later it was rediscovered and reclaimed by Arthur, a human who had unknowingly found his way into the city via the mountain's 'back door'; an escape route known as the Hollows of Akeroe. He is one of only two people to have found the hidden door from the outside (The other being Viressa Ka). After refurbishing the long abandoned city Arthur made Akeroe his home and unlocked the front gate, making him the Architect of Akeroe and the holder of the title Mountaineer. History Early History Emytology The name Akeroe comes from the Ru'an name ''Ake'ro, where Ake comes from Aki; meaning rock or ground. Many believe Akeroe translates to "City of Rock" or similar, but the term Ake differs from Ak''i; mainly in that it is not limited to mean rocks and ground but instead suggests rock-like or stone-like attributes such as sturdiness. It is unlikely that the Ru'Harem gave their cities obvious titles, given their incredibly developed understanding of natural process and the balance of life. In this case it is likely that Ake'ro does not mean a city built into the stone, but a city strong and sturdy enough to withstand the erosion of time. ''Ro is simply the masculine form of Raa, meaning city. The other 'masculine' or "brother" city is Kakkorom (Kakk'rom), the volcano city of the North. The two 'female' or "sister cities" consist of Basurae (Basu're) and the floating city of Valrier (Val'rie). Those who believe Akeroe to be the most 'plain' of the four cities often need to be reminded that the mountain city was used as a mining town, a reminder of this can be observed via the large green gems which remain embedded in the mountainside. As such many philosophers imply that the concept of a plain exterior with a rich and exciting core may be exactly what Akeroe symbolises, both in name and appearance. Construction Akeroe is the oldest of the four cities. It's construction would have taken place shortly after the completion of Novaru, which may explain why the proximity between the two is closest of the four. It is unclear exactly which features are of Ru'Harem design, as the city has been known to hold settlers over the ages. The most popular theory suggests that the city was built as a basic settlement, with buildings at the top for tactical advantage. Later, as settlers moved in and began to dig new homes into the mountainside the city took shape as a bustling hub for civilisation. Due to its age and geographical location Akeroe is likely to have been the site of many battles, causing its structures and inhabitants to constantly cycle. By the time it was rediscovered by Arthur, it may have been home to hundreds of Ru'nian civilisations beforehand. Rediscovery Akeroe had been an abandoned and derelict city for centuries, with most Ru'nians either unaware of its existence or uninterested in its exploration. Akeroe's surroundings consist mainly of forests, signifying a strong concentration of woodland folk such as hunters, rangers and scouts. It is likely that passing thieves would have attempted to enter the city in the hopes of finding treasure, but since its desertion the gates of Akeroe remained closed and bolted, only to be opened from the inside. When Arthur finally rediscovered and rebuilt the city, with help from Viressa Ka, he took it upon himself to unlock the front door. This action granted him the title Architect of Akeroe, a name which would have belonged to any ruler who possessed the ability to lock or unlock the city gates. Viressa Ka also holds an important title, as "Keeper of Akeroe". This grants her control of the city when Arthur is not there, which becomes a necesary precaution when Arthur begins venturing beyond his new-found home.